


Tell Me

by ornithia



Series: In the medical records [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he could be <i>too</i> sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my TFP Knock Out roleplaying blog](http://prepareforsurgery.tumblr.com)

 

Just outside the skirts of Altihex, Knock Out remained oblivious as the ex-Wrecker ushered him down the corridors of their temporary base. They’d been colleagues for a few vorns now, he and Breakdown, and had only just recently become official partners out on the field. Much to their squadron leader’s chagrin, who had wanted to keep Breakdown _exclusively_ on the frontlines for his sheer brutality and Knock Out as far away from them, in the medical facilities where he _belonged._

"Breakdown, I already _told_ you, it’s _unnecessary_ -“

"-I gotcha high-grade, the kind you like. It’ll be _shiny_ , I promise.”

With a huff, the medic obliges - after all, it wasn’t _every_ day his 'assistant' (the term was starting to grow on him) got in a ‘surprising’ sort of mood. However, his demands were starting to reach ridiculous levels; Knock Out was ready to withdraw on his cooperation the second Breakdown suggested he offline his optics - but the look the other threw him, combined with that _helpless_ way he slouched his shoulders made the medic reconsider his decision. With some reluctance on the racer’s behalf, already dark optics turned completely black; what was he getting himself _into?_

"-'ere, take my hand - I'll watch yer step."

"… _Fine.”_

A few kliks drag on where all Knock Out can experience is darkness; he lets out a near-yelp when Breakdown, without so much as a warning, suddenly sweeps him off his feet and carries him for a short distance - was that a flight of stairs!?

"... _Breakdown ..?_ "

Once he calms down, Knock Out finds his sensors picking up on all the little clues; his pointed audials prick at every little sound, and his EM field hovers outward, faintly brushing against the walls they pass and the minor obstacles that occasionally protrude from them. When they near their destination, Knock Out can sense growing giddiness in his companion. He hears the _spring_ in the other's step, as he leads them into a room that feels spacious; his olfactory senses reveal that _edibles_ are present ... Knock Out can only _imagine_ why. Promptly, he finds himself picked up again, and this time he ends up seated somewhere. He can feel Breakdown’s weight as the larger mech leans against his seat, shunting him forward ever so slightly.

"... okay. You can open yer eyes now, if you like."

Perhaps he had let his imagination get the best of him in the _'excitement'_ of it, all - the first thing his optics see as he brings them back online appears to be a relatively simple setup - a table, a few cubes of his favorite high-grades. And was that a box of …

"... Breakdown, those _aren't_ …?"

" _Yeap_. Energon goodies. We used to get ‘em to raise morale back in the Wreckers, and we used to keep spares for bets and such; had a few saved up an’ thought that we could celebrate. Y'know, with the promotion an' all …"

He can hear the awkward shuffling of Breakdown’s pedes against the floor as he rambles on; must be some of that Autobot sentimentality the other retained at times. Knock Out can’t help but giggle to himself - _technically_ , he’d been _demoted_ (by choice, of course) - _Breakdown_ had been the only one ‘promoted’, if you could even call it that. His gaze lingers on the small selection before them; he should start with an energon goodie. Their emphasis, both in the other's small speech and in their centerpiece arrangement _suggested_ as such. But how to break it to _Breakdown_ …?

“-‘ere, try one.”

_... right_. Knock Out takes the piece offered to him; he can't help but note that it’s of a generous size. His shoulders sag, sheepishly - he was _going_ to have to say it at some point. He should have _probably_ mentioned it sooner, while they had still been 'familiarising' with one another …

"Breakdown …"

Still, he can’t _help_ but notice the way Breakdown eyes the energon treat between his fingers. A look of disdain crosses the medic’s pale faceplate momentarily, but it is soon replaced by a smirk, instead - this was all _too_ amusing. He takes only the slightest nibble of his treat, pretending to savor it.

"Breakdown ... you should probably know that I _hate_ sweets.”

The look of confusion that sweeps across his assistant’s face is spark-wrenching. But Knock Out moves quickly - he presses the energon goodie to those rust colored lips, before any sort of apology can spurt forth from them. It takes a nano-klik, but eventually Breakdown accepts the morsel and chews on it, with it swallowing whatever response had been waiting on the tip of his tongue. The medic pats the large cheek gingerly as it crunches in relative silence, then stands; even _without_ the sweet confectioneries as an option there was still a feast filled with variety sitting before them. Just before he can enjoy it, however, he decides on a 'necessary' course of action and leans up for a quick peck on the lips with Breakdown. The mech was still wordlessly hunched over the single chair in the room, and if his processor had been swimming with thoughts just then, it was probably racing with questions now.

"Next time, get me something _bitter._ ”

He takes that opportunity then to lick away a stray crumb on Breakdown’s lower lip. The other nearly chokes from the sensuality of the gesture; Knock Out pours them a pair of drinks. When Breakdown recovers, he is offered a cube - the medic is grinning.

"Cheers, _Breakdown_.”


End file.
